Just another girl
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: She doesn't want to be a monster, but she is. Because no one knows what she is, hopefully no one will trust her. To whollistic8and8hopeless, KissWithAFist & Cafesitodeldia.


**Summary: **She doesn't want to be a monster, _but she is._ Because no one knows what she is, hopefully no one will trust her.

**Disclaimer: **The quotes in italic belong to 3OH3! song: Don't trust me. J's body isn't mine :D

_**Note: **To my beta whollistic8and8hopeless, for understand my half-english; and for Meli & Anna for give me the trust to upload this..._

* * *

_The best is,_

_No one knows who you are._

_Just another girl,_

_Alone at the bar_

* * *

**Just another girl**

You sit on one of those tall chairs, trying to hide your 'x'-marked hand between your legs. Your other hand is pressing upwards on your breasts, trying to make them look larger—just in case —. Pretending that he is not, the bartender looks at you because he suspects that you are a minor. More than that though, he is captivated by you—desiring you—because your beauty crosses all boundaries of age or reason.

You seductively smack your lips together in a languid manner, laughing flirtatiously in the way that makes men weak. You bite your lip to entice him while looking down suggestively to your chest.

You're thirsty.

But not for a damn drink.

You're thirsty.

Your beauty is disappearing every second, complicating your mission.

You're thirsty…and you want blood.

"Damn it!" You say while slamming your hand against the bar.

"What's the problem, sweetheart?" asks a man sitting beside you, his gaze falling to your breasts shamelessly.

"This waitress hasn't served me the drink that I ordered more than an hour ago!" You lie, trying to look helpless, immature, and seductive all at once.

"That seems to be a problem." He says, hoping to become your hero—_because no one knows who you are, just another _sexy_ girl alone at the bar. _

The man reaches for his wallet but you put your heated hand over his, telling him with your eyes that you want him—yearn for him—and of course, he denies you nothing. A mature adult that he may be, with one look he falls to his knees like a child begging at your feet.

You grasp his hand and lead him out of the bar into the dark alleyway behind it.

You're thirsty.

Your eyes change into that diabolic way that makes men scream like girls. You smile at him maliciously and open your mouth showing your razor-sharp teeth. You tear the skin off of his neck in one bite. As he falls to the ground, you begin to suck on the open wound, drinking in the elixir that will revitalize you. The more you drink from him, the sooner you feel your body to gain its strength. You feel your natural beauty become magnified by the sweet blood that you are draining the dying man of.

_You should never have trusted me. Ever. _You think as you let go of the corpse, staring morosely at the evil that you did.

You stand up with a mournful look with blood that doesn't belong to you dripping you're your clothes. Then suddenly, a pair of car lights catches your attention and you cover your eyes. You feel hands grasping your arms, and smell the odor of sex wafting from the car.

"Jennifer," says Needy with her high, quivering voice. You open your eyes and see Chip behind the wheel. Needy is standing in front of you with questions in her water-stained eyes.

You fall to the ground, hug your knees, and start to cry. You wish you weren't the monster you are. You wish your life was like it was before. You can hardly remember what it means to enjoying living.

"Everything is fine, Jennifer," Needy soothingly whispers and you see the way Chip takes her hand. Her words sound true, but you know they're not. There's no solution to your problem.

You hear Needy telling Chip about what you are. He casts you disgusted, horrified looks but you don't care because you know that you _are_ repulsive. You'd rather than he gave you those expressions than those of sympathy.

"Chip," you say with a voice that you're afraid doesn't belong to you. "_Don't trust me."_

You are evil, but you try to conserve a part of your humanity. Chip and Needy will not leave you alone now that they know. You don't want to hurt them, but you are afraid that it won't be easy to do.

* * *

This is my first english-fic, I decided it to write it because this fandom is empty in spanish. I guess the movie wasn't so famous here. This is not my fav movie, but it was cool, and if Chip's story had been another, it will be between my favs movies.

So... again thanks to my beta :D & esasniñasquehablanespañol&leyeronmihistoria :D

_¿Reviews?_

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
